1. Field
The following description relates to a physical quantity measuring apparatus and signal processing method thereof. More particularly, the following description discloses a measuring technique of a magnetic field and an acceleration. The following description also relates to extracting three magnetic field components X, Y and Z of the magnetic field using a physical quantity measuring apparatus and a corresponding acceleration.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a demand for an apparatus that provides a function of measuring a physical quantity such as a magnetic field or acceleration is increasing. A physical quantity measuring apparatus may be made in a small size and may be made able to measure quickly and accurately the magnetic field or the acceleration. That is, the physical quantity measuring apparatus benefits from an efficient and accurate measuring technique in combination with a fixed hardware and time. The most demand for accurate measuring is improving a Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) of a measuring apparatus. For example, the SNR of the measuring apparatus may improve through a decrease of a noise component. The decreasing degree of a noise component may be changed according to a calculation method of a sensing signal received from a sensor.
Many efforts have been spent investigating to improve the SNR in the physical quantity measuring apparatus, especially for measuring the magnetic field and acceleration. However, reference technology has a problem that has still a small SNR and requires large current source.